A Christmas Song
by RedHeadedFlame
Summary: Katniss dreads hearing the song every year. Rockin' Christmas Time was the only successful song her father ever wrote and it comes with so many bad memories. But after meeting the Christmas loving Peeta Mellark and his daughter, Katniss begins to realise that maybe Christmas isn't as bad as she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy Holiday! I've written a shory festive story to celebrate this time of year. It will come in four parts, with one new part released each day. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I'm browsing the counter of delicious looking rolls and cakes when I hear it. And just like every year I'm not prepared for it.

_"So get singing,_

_Get dancing,_

_Fill your tummies with lots of stuffing_

_Let's have a rocking Christmas Time!"_

Instantly my heart drops to the floor and I can't supress my groan. I slowly straighten up and grumpily tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"For fuck sake. It's only November 7th," I grumble.

This song loves to haunt me. I thought I would be safe in this cosy local bakery. I've just moved into the area and every time my mouth waters when I walk past the displays in the window. The cakes are so delicately decorated and the smells of cinnamon and dill are so enticing. And it's been decorated with a fall theme in mind. Bowls of pinecones and drapes of orange and red hang from the walls. Pumpkins sit on the windowsill and a raggedy scarecrow rests on a shelf. All the signs pointed that I would have been safe from Christmas in here.

But I swear every year I hear that god awful song earlier and earlier. And every year I want to throw something at the speakers that the song is coming out of. I scan the bakery to discover the offending items and locate the music coming out of some speakers in the top left hand corner. But it's playing softly and if it wasn't for the fact a young blonde girl with a red bow in her hair was singing loudly along I might have been able to block it out.

I let out another large huff and stuff my hands in my pockets.

"I know. I know. I'd normally not play Christmas songs until after Thanksgiving but it's my daughter's favourite," the man behind the counter says.

I flick my eyes up to scowl at the person responsible for my current bad mood. But it's hard to keep the scowl on my face when I see the warm smile beaming back at me. For someone who plays Christmas music in December he is annoyingly good looking. His broad shoulders are emphasised in the tight-fitting baby blue work t-shirt and his navy apron with orange trim has flour splatters over it. The blond curls sit effortlessly messily on top of his head while his jawline is strong. But even then there is a dimple in his cheek when he smiles. But it's his eyes that are the most captivating thing about him. They are bluer than the seas in the Caribbean and they have a kindness in them that I'm not used to seeing.

Those brilliant blue eyes flick over the blonde girl that is still singing by the window. Her little legs swing as they dangle down from the high chair and she draws happily as she sings along to the song.

"Is that your daughter?" I ask.

The man's smile grows even wider as he nods his head. He looks at her so fondly that it's hard for even the coldest of hearts not to feel something.

"That's my Holly. She's seven. I may be biased but I think she's the best human being in the world," he replies.

"Apart from the fact that_ Rockin' Christmas Time _is her favourite song," I say.

The man chuckles.

"Oh, come on. It's a really catchy song. It's impossible not to smile and dance when you hear it. Plus Holly was born on Christmas Eve. It's in her blood to love it," he says.

"Oh God. You're a Christmas person," I reply.

"Of course. What's not to love about Christmas?" he says with a grin.

"Where do I even start?" I say.

The man quirks his eyebrow at me but he is stopped from saying anything by his daughter bounding up to the counter. She sticks up her arm and waves a piece of paper in front of him.

"I finished my picture, Dad! I drew us at Christmas. There's you and me dancing to _Rocking Christmas Time_ and that's Uncle Rye eating all the Christmas turkey!" she announces.

The man bends to get a closer look at the picture and beams.

"I love it. It's a pretty accurate picture of your Uncle Rye. You even remembered to add the gravy stains on his shirt," he says.

Holly giggles.

"I think Uncle Rye needs to wear a bib like a baby," she says.

The man grins.

"I think you're right. And dancing with you at Christmas is my favourite thing to do," he says.

"Me too! And eating mince pies!" Holly replies.

I roll my eyes but the man sees and flashes me a grin before bending down to whisper in his daughter's ear.

"I think this lady needs to eat some of our mince pies. She doesn't like Christmas," he whispers.

Holly's eyes widen in alarm and she turns to me with her mouth agape.

"How can you not like Christmas? It's the best. You get snow and lights and presents!" she exclaims.

"And everyone spends way too much money on things they don't need and pretend they are having a good time," I reply.

Holly frowns and for a moment I think I was a bit too honest with her. I guess Christmas is still magical when you still believe in Santa Claus but the magic for me disappeared a long time ago.

Holly ponders my words for a moment before she turns back to her dad with a determined look.

"She definitely needs to eat some of Mommy's mince pies. That will make her like Christmas," she says.

I raise my eyebrow at her father.

"Mince pies? Really? They have never sounded appetising," I say.

The man shrugs his shoulder.

"It's a common misconception but they don't actually contain meat. It's just pastry filled with cut fruit and sultanas soaked in alcohol. They are amazing with brandy cream," he says.

I have to admit that does sound a little tempting but I'm not about to admit that to this Christmas loving stranger.

"My wife was British and was always trying to get me to sell them in the bakery but I used to be like you and thought they sounded unappetising. But after she died I wanted to have part of her in the shop. She always loved Christmas and I have to admit her family's mince pie recipe is pretty darn awesome," he adds.

My heart clenches and my eyes drop down when I hear him talk about his wife. His little girl may love Christmas too much but she is very sweet. Neither of them deserved that.

"I'm sorry about your wife," I say.

The man shrugs his shoulder.

"It's been a hard three years but at least I've got Holly," he says.

Both our eyes flick down to the little girl who has got distracted by the cakes in the display case. She sticks her tongue out to lick her lips as her eyes fix on a creamy strawberry tart.

I nod my head as I pull my eyes away from his daughter.

"I lost my mom at a young age too. The hardest thing was learning to be okay with being happy again," I say.

The man nods his head and his daughter pokes her head up from the display case.

"Can I have a strawberry tart, Dad? I've done all my homework," she says.

"You can have half a strawberry tart. I don't want you spoiling your dinner," her dad replies.

"Okay! Can I help you make dinner tonight? You said I was your best helper," she says.

Her dad grins.

"You certainly are and I'll need you to help me taste the sauce while we cook. Do you think you can do that?" he asks.

Holly nods her head eagerly.

"Yes! I'll make sure to lick the spoon clean!" she declares.

The man laughs and he tips his head towards the back.

"Sounds good. Now go through to the back and I'll bring you the tart once I've finished serving this woman," he says.

Holly nods her head happily and then skips around the counter to head towards the door to the back. But she pauses by the door and turns to look at me.

"You need to come back to have mince pies. Dad and I can make them after dinner. Everyone should love Christmas," she says.

I suppress my urge to tell her that Christmas is just a commercialised holiday that causes more stress than happiness.

"I'll think about it," I reply.

That seems to satisfy Holly and she grins before skipping through to the back. Her dad watches her go before turning back to me with a smile.

"You better come back for those mince pies. Otherwise I'll never hear the end of it from Holly," he says.

I smile and shake my head.

"There is really nothing you or her can do to convince me Christmas is a good thing," I reply.

The man gives me a wry smile.

"I don't know. I think you are underestimating how persuasive we both are," he says.

I sigh and shake my head before the man finally asks what I would like to buy. I choose a couple of cheese buns and he cheerily packs them up for me. He passes the bag to me from over the counter.

"I'm Peeta, by the way. And those mince pies won't disappoint you," he says.

"I'm Katniss," I say. "And I'm still not convinced."

Peeta gives me another grin and our hands gently brush each other as I hand over my money. An unexpected thrill spreads up through my arm that causes a warmth to settle within my body. Peeta continues to smile at me and I think maybe the Christmas music isn't so bad when you have an owner so kind and welcoming.

"Enjoy the cheese buns," Peeta says.

I smile and nod my head.

"I'm sure I will. Enjoy your evening with Holly," I say.

We share one last smile before I turn and walk out the door.

* * *

The cheese buns are amazing. The bread falls apart in my mouth and the cheese is so gooey in the middle. I have eaten two before I have even really realised it.

As I am licking the last crumbs off my fingertips, the doorman calls me.

"There's a Plutarch Heavensbee asking to see you. Shall I let him up?" the doorman asks.

I groan and hang my head. After hearing that stupid Christmas song, seeing Plutarch is the last thing I want to do right now. But I also know that he's just as stubborn as me and will keep coming back if I don't let him in today.

"Send him up," I say reluctantly.

The doorman says he will and I sigh. I slowly walk towards the door, tucking away the flyaway hairs from my braid and taking a deep breath once I reach the door. Plutarch knocks soon after and I put on a scowl as I open the door.

"Katniss! It's so lovely to see you! And I'm loving your new building!" he exclaims.

I moved into this trendy new build apartment a month ago but it's nothing special. It's a lot of white lines and straight edges and nothing on the walls to tell it is mine. But it's in a good location and I'm in walking distance of so many of my favourite places in Panem.

I have barely any time to react before Plutarch flings his arms around me to embrace me tightly. I'm not a hugger so my own arms hang limply by my sides as he squeezes me but eventually he lets me go.

"I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages. We have so much to catch up on," he says.

I nod my head as I lead him into the kitchen and offer him a coffee. He accepts and I tell him to take a seat as I set up the coffee machine. Plutarch smiles at me brightly before taking a seat at the breakfast bar and pulling out a load of papers.

He's wearing an extremely bright outfit even for him today. A bright yellow shirt with gold stars hangs off his shoulders and he matches this with blood red chords. I feel like I need sunglasses just to look at him.

Plutarch was my dad's manager when he was alive. My dad was a singer/songwriter and Plutarch was his biggest fan. Unfortunately Dad only wrote one successful song. The god awful_ Rockin' Christmas Time_ that I heard in the bakery today. Every year since I was nine I was forced to listen and perform that song at least a hundred times a season. Christmas suddenly became about how much money my dad could make during that period and all the joyful Christmas traditions we had petered out. It didn't take long for me to grow to hate the song and everything the lyrics in it represent.

"What do you want Plutarch?" I ask as I pass him the coffee.

"Always straight to the point, Katniss," he replies.

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"I know you aren't here for a catch up. Just tell me what you want and then we can both get on with our lives," I say.

Plutarch sighs at my lack of enthusiasm and smooths out some papers on his desk.

"I'm sure you are aware that this year marks the twenty-fifth anniversary of _Rockin' Christmas Time_ and Snow Records want to celebrate that. They are putting on a big party and really want you to be there. You're Heath's only living relative," he says.

"No way. You know how much I hate that song. I spend most of this time of year trying to avoid it," I reply bluntly.

"I really think you should consider it, Katniss. This song is your dad's legacy. You may hate the song but you definitely didn't hate your dad. I think it would be good for you to be surrounded by other people who cared about him," he says.

"The people at the party didn't care about him. They only cared about what my dad could do for them," I say bitterly.

Plutarch hangs his head sadly.

"Not everyone saw him like that, Katniss. I for one always saw him as my friend before my client," he says.

I scoff and pick at a thread on my jumper.

"You have your opinion and I have mine," I reply.

Plutarch sighs and shuffles through some papers before speaking again.

"So I guess if you don't want to come to the party you won't want to re-release your own version of the song. Snow Records always loved your voice," he says.

I let out a disbelieving laugh.

"I can't believe you're even bringing it up, Plutarch. I'm not a singer and I'll never will be. I will not be used by Snow Records to make more money," I reply.

Plutarch hangs his head as he begins to gather up his things.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I didn't want to bring up bad memories," he says. "But I do think your dad would want you at the party. You were the most important person to him."

I hate that he's trying to emotionally blackmail me. Dad's not here so we don't know what he would want.

"I think you should leave, Plutarch," I say, watching him finish his coffee and getting up to walk him out to the door. "Good luck with planning the party."

Plutarch opens his mouth to say something but I'm already closing the door and turning away from him.

* * *

Plutarch's visit hangs over me the next day and filters into my work. I have my own outdoor adventure blog and want to post a piece on the best winter hikes but I can't concentrate long enough and grow frustrated with my increasingly garbage attempts. By mid-afternoon I'm completely fed up and realise I'm not going to write anything useable today. I decide to abandon my work and pull on my running thermals. Running has always proven to be a good way to pound out my frustrations.

I turn up the music loud as I step out onto the streets. The weather has definitely dropped in the last few days and it will only be a matter of time before the streets become too icy to run. But today the sky is clear and the air is brisk and I savour the feeling of the cold nipping at my ears.

I run for over an hour, only concentrating on the movements of my feet and the music in my ears. With every stride I feel my conversation with Plutarch disappear and by the time I have reached the sanctuary of Panem's Grand Park I've forgotten him completely.

I jog through the tall fir trees and past the still lake. The winter sun bounces off the surface making it glitter like diamonds and the few remaining birds flit between the bare tree branches, desperately searching for some sort of food. Seeing their plight makes my own stomach rumble and when I finally exit the park I find my feet turning in the direction of the bakery.

The sight of the bakery's cosy glow makes me smile as I approach. I lick my lips and pull my ear buds out my ears as I push open the door. Instantly I'm enveloped by the warmth of the ovens and the sweet smell of cocoa and spices. The sharp change of heat makes my cheeks go red and I smooth the sweaty strands of hair back.

My eyes scan over the cakes in the display before turning up and finding the face of the bakery's owner. There are several other people in the bakery this afternoon but his eyes find mine shortly after I've walked through the door and he pauses talking to a customer to give me one of his kind smiles. Just like yesterday I can't but smile back and a warmth spreads throughout my body. I have to wait to be served today so I peruse the selections of baked goods but I find my eyes keep flitting back to Peeta as he serves the other customers. Nearly every time I look over at him he's looking back and we must trade half a dozen smiles before it is my turn to be served.

My smile gets broader as I step up to be served.

"Before you say anything, I didn't come back for the mince pies. But those cheese buns were maybe the best thing I have ever eaten," I say.

Peeta grins back at me.

"There's no maybe about it. My grandfather came up with the recipe and it's a perfect recipe," Peeta replies.

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Perfect is a pretty strong word," I say.

"And I'm pretty confident when it comes to my food. Just you wait until you try those mince pies. That's a perfect recipe too," he says.

I shake my head.

"You really aren't going to give up with those mince pies," I say.

"Nope," Peeta grins. "Holly will never forgive me if I don't. She's very determined to make you like Christmas. She even decorated the mince pie box especially for you."

My eyes widen as Peeta slides his hand under the counter and pulls out a densely decorated box. Red ribbon with little Santas on it has been glued around the edges and there is not an inch of the box that doesn't have a drawing on it. Holly has covered the box in small sketches of Christmas trees, snowmen, elves, stockings and holly.

"I think she has drawn every single Christmas image possible," I say as I reach out to take the box.

"I told you. She's a Christmas baby. It's in her blood," Peeta replies with a smile.

"Well I may not like Christmas pictures but she's one hell of a drawer," I say.

Peeta smiles with pride.

"Agreed. I think I have enough of her drawings to wallpaper our whole house," he says. "But stop stalling. I'm going to make sure you eat at least one of these mince pies."

I sigh but am beginning to realise Peeta is just as determined as his daughter. I pop open the box lid and look down at the small pies in front of me. I have to admit that they do look appetising. The pastry is a lovely golden colour and little pastry hollies are placed delicately in the centre of each one.

"If you're not in a rush, I'll get you some brandy cream. It really elevates the taste," he says.

I nod my head and he smiles at me before disappearing into the back and reappearing moments later with a little porcelain jug. He then pulls out a plate, picks a mince pie and pours some brandy cream on top.

"I promise you'll like them. Trust me," he says as he holds out a fork.

I look at him unconvinced as I take the fork and he leans in with a grin.

"And if you don't, I'll give you some cheese buns on the house," he says.

"Sounds like a good deal," I reply.

Peeta grins as he pulls back and then watches me excitedly. I look at him for a second longer before looking down at the mince pie. I hover the fork above it and take a deep breath.

"I suppose there are worse things you could make you do," I say.

I then dip my fork down and cut into the pie. Chopped fruit and raisons spill out and I use the pastry to mop up some of the brandy cream and then bring the slice to my mouth. I pause for just a moment before leaning forward and taking a bite.

As soon as the slice slides into my mouth I have to stifle a moan of delight. The pastry is thin and just sweet enough and the fruit filling is perfectly spiced. The brandy cream gives the whole thing a bit of kick and I realise that Peeta and Holly are right. These are amazing.

Peeta waits expectedly for more response. I slowly chew as I savour every morsel and then poke my tongue out to lick away the crumbs.

"Damn it. I really didn't want to admit you were right," I say.

Peeta's face splits into a massive grin and he looks at me triumphantly.

"Now you know that I don't lie," he says.

I roll my eyes and then go in for another bite but as I do so the bell above the door dings and someone small rushes in.

"Dad! Dad! You'll never guess what! My school is having a Christmas Talent show! Will you help me practise singing _Rockin' Christmas Time_ for the audition?" Holly asks.

Peeta tears his eyes away from mine as he fixes his gaze on his daughter. Holly rushes around the side of the counter and flings her arms around his legs as she looks up at him excitedly. Peeta looks down on her fondly as he affectionately strokes the hair on top of her head. Holly is followed by older man that looks a like an older version of Peeta and he smiles too as he puts his hands in his pocket.

"Of course I'll help you. We'll make sure you ace that audition," Peeta says.

"Holly's already got the whole performance worked out. She told me all the dance steps she's going to do and what outfit she's going to wear," the older man says.

"Obviously it's got to be your Rudolf Christmas jumper and sparkly gold skirt," Peeta says.

Holly nods her head eagerly.

"Yes! And I told Grandpa I'll teach him all the moves so he can dance along too," she replies.

Peeta looks up to share a grin with his father.

"That sounds like a great idea. I know how much Grandpa loves dancing," he says.

His dad shakes his head and Peeta chuckles before turning back to Holly.

"How long until the audition?" he asks.

"My teacher said three weeks. We need to start practising right away!" she says.

Peeta smiles and nods his head but Holly finally turns her head and spots me.

"Katniss! You came back! Did you eat the mince pies yet?" she asks.

I smile back and nod my head.

"I just had my first bite," I reply.

Holly bounces on her feet and looks at me expectedly.

"And aren't they the bestest Christmas food ever?" she says.

"They are pretty good," I reply.

Holly's eyes light up in excitement and she turns to Peeta to give him a high five. I shake my head.

"They may taste good but it doesn't mean I like Christmas any more," I add.

Holly sighs and Peeta grins as he bends down to her level. He flashes me a cheeky smile before turning back to his daughter.

"I think we've got our work out with this one," he says.

Holly grins and leans in to whisper in her dad's ear.

"It's okay, Dad. I've got a plan," she says.

The two of them turn to me with a mischievous grins and I begin to wonder exactly what I've got myself into by coming back to this bakery.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Over the next few weeks I find myself coming back to the bakery again and again. The part of me that hates Christmas tells me I shouldn't. Holly's plan to make me like the silly holiday involves showering me in as much Christmas crap as possible. She draws Christmas pictures, helps her dad bake Christmas treats and reads me Christmas stories. I think if it was any other child I would tell her to stop but she has the same brilliant blue eyes as her father and she knows exactly the right look to give me that makes it impossible to say no. And her enthusiasm is so endearing and joyful to watch that I actually start to look forward to seeing what she will give me next.

The food and cosy atmosphere of the bakery help too. I find it is the perfect place to come and write for my blog. Peeta keeps me well fed with baked goods and decent coffee and I discover he is a good person to bounce ideas off. He has a way with words that paints vivid images and he enjoys outdoor activities too. He likes the fact Holly is getting old enough to be taken on more outdoor adventures and we spend so many hours discussing our favourite hikes and trails.

Though neither he nor Holly have convinced me Christmas is great yet. Plutarch calls me almost daily with updates on the Christmas party honouring my dad and his song all in an attempt to try and convince me to come along. But even hearing Holly sing the song daily in the bakery isn't enough for me to like the song again.

The day before Thanksgiving the bakery is crammed with people all desperate for pumpkin pies and cranberry tarts. Peeta has hired extra staff for the week and the queue has been out the door for most of the day. But the buzz in the bakery has given me energy to write and I've been in a great flow for the last couple of hours. I haven't been able to speak to Peeta today but we flash each other encouraging smiles every so often and his presence motivates me to write.

Holly's been relegated to the back of the bakery for most of the day so Peeta doesn't get distracted but she wanders out to try and get some attention from her dad.

"You promised you would help me practise. The audition is so soon!" she wails as she tugs on Peeta sleeve.

Peeta is so busy trying to serve customers that he doesn't even turn to look at Holly as he answers her and hands over change at the same time.

"I know I did but the bakery is too busy right now. I can't at the moment. I promise to come and help you as soon as I'm finished everything," he says.

Holly pouts and scuffs her shoe on the ground.

"But I want to practise now! I need your help!" she replies.

I can see the pain in Peeta's eyes that he can't be with his daughter right now and it's to his credit that he doesn't get frustrated by her pleading and snap at her. He's been busy all week and Holly just misses her dad. It's pretty clear he misses spending time with her too.

I let out a small sigh as I save my latest draft and close the lid of my laptop. Holly is still pleading with her dad and I think I know how I can both help them out. I slide my laptop into my bag before getting up and heading towards Holly.

"I can help you practise, Holly. Your dad is really busy right now but if you practise with me then you'll be able to show him how amazing you are later," I suggest.

Holly tears her eyes away from her dad to look at me.

"But you don't like Christmas songs," she says.

"And you're the one that has been telling me that if I sing them I will like them," I say with a smile.

Holly's face finally breaks into a smile too.

"Singing songs is one of the best things about Christmas," she says.

"Okay. So prove it to me. You were right about the mince pies after all," I say.

Holly smiles again and nods her head.

"I don't lie," she says.

"Just like your dad then," I reply, turning to Peeta with a smile.

He just has enough time to catch my eye and smile back. Holly smiles too.

"Okay. Let me show you the back," she says, grabbing my hand and tugging me towards the door.

I turn back to check this is okay with Peeta and he mouths "Thank you" as Holly pulls me through the door. A warmth settles in my heart as Holly takes me through and I'm glad I can make this easier for them both.

She leads me through to a small living area with a couple of comfy looking couches. Colouring books and sheets of paper are scattered over a wooden coffee table and a few stuffed animals lie in a pile in the corner. Holly plonks me down on one of the couches and then spins to pick up an ipad. The taps on it for a couple of seconds and when she finds what she is looking for she props it up on the table.

"I know all the words but I find it really hard to sing all the words before the third chorus," she says.

I know exactly which bit she is talking about. The third verse is basically a long list of all things you get at Christmas time and it's sung at quick pace. It took me a long time to work out how to sing that part too when my dad forced me to sing it.

"Okay. How about you sing it for me first and I'll see exactly what bit you find tricky," I suggest.

Holly nods her head and the then smooths out her skirt as she prepares to start. I smile at her encouragingly and she takes a deep breath before turning to press play on the ipad. The familiar music starts to play and I grit my teeth as I try to quell the anger the music rises in me.

Holly opens her mouth to sing and I have to admit that she has a sweet voice. Her eyes light up as she starts to sing and she shimmies and slides in time to the music. But I can sense her apprehension as the third verse approaches and after only a couple of lines stumbles on the words and her eyes drop to the ground disheartened.

"See. It happens every time," she mumbles.

I get up from the couch and crouch down in front of Holly. I use my finger to tip her chin up and force her to look at me.

"You were doing great up until then and that bit is hard. The trick is to take a breath after reindeer and then again after snow," I say.

I then open my mouth and sing the lyrics she is struggling with, making sure to make it obvious when I take a breath.

I haven't sung the song since my dad died nearly fifteen years ago and I'm surprised how easily it comes back to me. It's like riding a bike. Holly's eyes widen as she hears me sing and her mouth hangs open once I have stopped.

There is a long pause as she looks at me with a mixture of awe and disbelief.

"Your voice sounds like an angel," she says.

I laugh as I rock back and stand up.

"My voice isn't as good as yours. And I'm definitely not as cute as you," I reply.

Holly continues to look at me in awe and I re-take my seat on the couch.

"Do you want to try now? I can sing with you if you want," I say.

Holly nods her head eagerly and the turns to start the song again. I let her sing on her own in the beginning but join in at the third verse, making sure I keep eye contact with her and emphasising where to take a breath. She doesn't get it right the first time but before she gets too downhearted, I stop the music and encourage her to try again.

"You nearly got it. We just need to keep practising. You'll nail it soon," I say.

Holly nods her head and then a look of determination crosses her face. It's the same look that her father gets when he decorating cakes.

"Okay. You'll keep helping me, right?" she asks.

I bend down and look her straight in the eye.

"Always," I reply.

Holly smiles and we start it all over again.

For the next hour we practise the song over and over. Her confidence grows each time we sing it and the smile on her face gets bigger and bigger. She starts bouncing as she sings and I'm surprised by the commitment she has at seven years old. Most kids would have got bored by now but it becomes clear that she loves to sing and that this song means a lot to her. Her enthusiasm begins to rub off on me and for the first time in a long time I enjoy singing this awful song.

When she manages to sing the third verse all by herself and with no mistake she jumps up and down with joy once the song ends.

"I did it! I did it! I didn't mess it up!" she says.

She starts jumping about the room and does a goofy dance and I can't help but chuckle at the sight and a nice feeling falls over me. I helped make her feel that way.

She continues to bounce around the room for a few more minutes chanting "I did it! I did it!" before eventually bounding over to me. Once she's reaches me she flings her arms around me and gives me a big hug.

"Thank you! I've never been able to sing that part before," she says.

I'm still not used to hugs and my arms hover loosely by my sides for a few moments before I tentatively lift them up to wrap them around the little girl.

"No problem. You were amazing," I reply.

Holly continues to beam and my heart swells as she continues to embrace me. Maybe this hugging thing isn't so bad.

Eventually, Holly pulls back and looks up at me.

"Will you sing it with me one more time? Then I will be ready for Dad," she asks.

I smile and nod my head.

"I would love to," I say.

Holly gives me another big grin as she skips back over to the ipad. I follow after her and sit down on the coffee table so I'm at the same height as her.

"I'm ready when you are," I say.

Holly nods her head before turning to press play. She then turns back to me and we lock eyes as we sing the whole song together. I even manage a smile as we sing and I'm so captivated by this talented little girl that I don't hear Peeta come in as we finish. It's only when we hear his clapping hands that either of us are aware he is there.

Holly's head snaps round immediately and she runs to her father.

"Dad! I did it! I can sing the whole song without making any mistakes!" she exclaims.

Peeta beams with pride as he bends down to hug her.

"I heard. You were amazing!" he says.

Holly squeezes him back and then turns to look at me.

"Katniss helped me lots. Doesn't she sound like an angel when she sings, Dad?" she asks.

Peeta lifts his eyes up to look at me and the way he looks at me makes my heart stop. It's a mixture of awe and affection and he's never looked at me like that before.

"Yes. She has a beautiful voice," he says.

He holds my gaze and goosebumps rise on my arms. I don't know what to say. It's been a long time since I've felt like that.

After what seems like hours Peeta flicks his eyes back to Holly and grins at her.

"But not as beautiful as your voice," he says.

Holly grins in pride and hugs him again.

"Do you want to hear the whole song?" Holly asks.

Peeta smiles and nods his head and Holly quickly gets back into position. This time I don't join in and Peeta catches my eye just before the music starts and he then fixes his eyes on Holly.

Holly spends a few more moments enjoying her latest triumph. Peeta keeps glancing in my direction and catching my eye but the looks seem different now and I'm not sure I want to analyse why.

I finally find a gap in Holly's chatter to make my excuses to leave. I pick up my laptop bag but Holly rushes over to hug me again.

"Thank you, Katniss. You helped me lots!" she says.

I smile affectionately down at her.

"I had fun helping you," I reply.

"Does this mean you like Christmas now?" she asks hopefully.

I chuckle as I stroke the top of her head.

"Not quite yet, Holly," I say.

Holly sighs and steps away from me. Peeta smiles at me too and walks over to me.

"You need to tidy up here, Holly," he says. "I'm just going to show Katniss out."

"Okay, Dad," Holly says cheerily and she starts singing the song again as she tidies up her pens and pencils.

Peeta and I share a smile as he walks me to the door. Peeta pauses when we reach the back door and I grip onto the strap of my bag tighter. For some reason I'm suddenly nervous to be alone with him.

"Thank you so much for helping Holly. I know you hate that song but I think you may be my daughter's new favourite person," he says.

"She's got a very sweet little voice. Her enthusiasm is infectious," I reply.

Peeta smiles softly.

"I always thought so but then I always wondered if I thought that just because I'm her dad," he says.

"No. She's a great kid. You should be proud," I say.

"Thank you," he says. "And she was right about your voice. You do sound like an angel."

I blush and look down.

"I'm not very good at receiving compliments," I reply.

Peeta smiles as he takes a step closer to me and brushes a strand of hair off my face. His eyes lock onto mine as he speaks.

"Well you should be," he says. "Because I think you're pretty special, Katniss."

* * *

As December hits so does the snow and Holly's levels of enthusiasm increase. Most days she rushes home from school to frolic about in the snow in front of the bakery. Soon the outside of the bakery is filled with snow angels and snowmen of all different shapes and sizes and Peeta feeds her enthusiasm by playing Christmas songs on repeat.

I use the songs as an excuse to not come to the bakery as often. As well as the music Peeta has decorated the whole shop in tinsel, lights and miniature Christmas trees. It's just too much Christmas and while I still come to get my favourite baked treats, I no longer sit by the window to do my work.

But in reality I know there is another reason why I stay away. Ever since Peeta heard me sing I've felt a shift in our relationship. We still talk about the same things but there's a different edge to it now. More flirty. We both find more excuses to touch the other and I catch Peeta looking at me when he thinks no one is watching. My heart even does this funny thing whenever I see him smile. It constricts and spreads a warmth throughout my whole body.

I don't want to admit that I have feelings for Peeta Mellark. He's the last type of person I ever imagined falling for and he and Holly deserve someone who loves Christmas and all things cheesy things as much as they do.

But for some reason I can't walk away from either of them completely.

I push into the bakery one cold Saturday afternoon in search of some warm cheese buns and I'm immediately hit by the warmth of the shop. _Rockin' Christmas Time_ is playing through the speakers and I want to groan but I instantly spot Peeta and Holly behind the counter.

Peeta bends down to wrap a scarf around Holly's neck but he has a hard time as she is so excited to sing the song. She bounces on her feet and Peeta laughs as her scarf gets tangled in his hands.

"Holly, you need to stay still for five seconds to get this scarf on," Peeta says.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm just so excited to go skating!" she exclaims.

Peeta smiles warmly at her as he finally manages to secure the scarf around her neck. He then makes sure her ears are tucked into the cosy red hat with massive pom pom on top before straightening up.

"I'm excited too. Do you think you will beat me in a skating race this year?" he asks.

Holly nods her head eagerly.

"Yeah! I've been practising with Grandpa," she replies.

Peeta smiles and reaches to take her hand.

"I can't wait to see you go," he says.

Holly beams and they turn to leave. It is only now that they spot me and Holly's eyes widen in delight. She lets go of Peeta's hand to run over and hug me.

"Katniss! Dad and I are going ice skating today and I get to wear my new pink skates!" she exclaims.

"Wow! Pink skates. I'm a little jealous," I reply.

Holly grins and turns to look back at her dad.

"Can Katniss come, Dad? Then I can show her my pink skates," she says.

Peeta smiles at Holly before flicking his eyes up and catching hold of my eye. He smiles at me and my heart does that thing again when it clenches and floods my body of warmth. My cheeks grow hot but it's not from the warmth of the bakery.

"You would need to ask Katniss. She might be busy," Peeta says.

He keeps hold of my stare as Holly bounces on her feet in front of me.

"Please say you are free! Ice skating is the best and we get hot chocolate after it," she says.

I have a feeling they are talking about the ice-skating rink in the middle of the Grand Park. I normally avoid the park at all costs at this time of year. If I think Peeta's bakery is too Christmassy then the park is Christmas on steroids. It's full of coloured lights and music blaring out at all times of the day.

But Holly is giving me that look that is impossible to say no to. She widens her eyes and bats her eyelashes while wearing the most angelic smile and my resolve weakens.

"Well I never say no to hot chocolate," I reply.

"Yay!" Holly declares as she jumps and spins around.

Peeta chuckles and I look back to him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to gate crash your day with Holly," I say.

Peeta smiles and shakes his head.

"You're not. Holly likes having you around. We both do," he replies.

I smile back and he places his hand on the small of my back to gently guide me and Holly out of the door.

* * *

The ice rink is even louder and gaudier than I remember. A giant Christmas tree stands at one end completely covered in lights and with the largest star placed delicately at the top. Tinsel and holly wreaths line the edges of the rink and there is a massive electronic dancing snowman plonked in the middle. The ice rink is surrounded by dozens of wooden stalls all selling the same Christmas crap and a big wheel and mini rollercoaster are not too far away. Everything seems to flash and blare out music and it all gives me a bit of headache as soon as I arrive.

Holly and Peeta are in their element though. They stop to watch some dancing elves and they both do their best to copy their dance moves. However Peeta has barely any co-ordination and almost crashes into a lady and her three children.

"I'm so sorry," he says to the family. "Clearly my dancing needs to come with a health warning."

The lady doesn't look too impressed and quickly ushers her children to a place where they are safe from Peeta's dancing. I shake my head at Peeta.

"Remind me to never accept a dance from you. I would quite like to keep all my toes," I tease.

Peeta grins.

"You may come to regret that. I'm awesome at slow dancing. I've really nailed swaying side to side," he replies.

I laugh but Holly is tugging on my hand.

"Come on, Katniss. The ice-skating is this way," she says.

I nod my head as I let her drag me along. My eyes widen in alarm as we get closer to the rink and everything seems to get brighter and louder. Peeta laughs as he catches my alarmed look.

"This is pretty much your worst nightmare, isn't it?" he asks.

"Pinch me. I really need to wake up now," I reply.

Peeta laughs but Holly is tugging on my hand again.

"Hurry up. You need to get your skates, Katniss," she says.

"I'm sorry, Holly. You just keep telling me what I need to do," I reply.

Holly nods her head as she pulls me to the queue with the skates. Unsurprisingly the queue is long and Holly huffs when she sees the length.

"We're going to have to wait ages," she says, scuffing her boot on the ground.

I give her hand a little squeeze and get her to look up at me.

"How about you sing me _Rockin' Christmas Time_. It's only a week before your big performance," I say.

Holly smiles and nods her head eagerly.

"I've been practising every day and Dad has been making banners," she replies.

"You've become so good," Peeta says. "I'm so proud of you and can't wait to see it."

He shares a smile with Holly before she tips her head up to look at me.

"Did you check if you're free yet? You need to come and see me too," she says.

Holly's been asking me to come ever since I helped her practise that one time but I've always been non-committal about giving her an answer. She's only known me for just over a month and attending a show seems like something only family would do.

"They have eggnog and cookies for all the grown-ups and Santa even comes!" Holly adds.

"How can you say no to that?" Peeta says catching my eye.

We share a smile before I turn back to Holly. She batting her eyelashes again and I know I can no longer say no.

"Of course I'm free. I wouldn't miss it," I reply.

"Yay!" Holly exclaims. "Will you help me practise now?"

I nod my head and I find myself singing _Rockin' Christmas Time_ in the middle of a Christmas explosion.

The singing distracts Holly while we wait and finally Peeta and I are able to rent some skates while Holly pulls on her bright pink ones.

"I can go so fast now, Dad! I'm quicker than a cheetah!" Holly declares.

"You better not leave me behind," Peeta replies.

"Don't worry. I'll wait for you," Holly says. "How fast are you, Katniss?"

I bend down to be at Holly's eye level.

"I'm super fast. I used to race my dad too and he was never able to beat me," I reply.

Holly smiles and leans in closer to whisper in my ear.

"Girls are the best. We are definitely going to beat Dad" she says.

"Absolutely," I reply before turning to Peeta with a grin.

He raises his eyebrow at me.

"I don't think I like this. Are you ganging up on me?" he says.

"No," Holly says angelically.

Peeta laughs and Holly takes my hand again to lead me to the ice rink.

"Last one round smells like reindeer poo!" she announces as she steps onto the rink and starts speeding away.

She's not wrong about being fast. She lets go of my hand once on the ice and zooms around. She's already a quarter of the way round before I've gathered my senses and can start chasing after her. Peeta skates up to and places his hand on my back as he leans in to speak into my ear.

"Just so you know, I'm super competitive and while Holly may beat us both I'm not about to let you beat me," he says.

I turn to raise my eyebrow at him.

"I won't need you to go easy on me. I'll beat you fair and square," I reply.

Peeta grins with a twinkle in his eye and I flash him a smile before pushing away from him.

"I'll see you at the finish line!" I shout as I skate away.

I put my head down and pump my arms as I skate as fast as I can. It's not terribly easy as I have to weave between the other skaters on the rink but my slighter frame is an advantage over Peeta's larger one and I can sense a gap opening up between us.

I spot Holly up ahead, skating effortlessly through the crowd and while I do gain on her she's had too much of a head start for me to catch up. And then a large group of unsteady adults stumble into my path and I'm forced to slow down. The group is so large that it's difficult to find a way round them and suddenly I feel a pair of arms around my waist and someone whispering in my ear.

"You're going to have to do better than that to beat me, Katniss Everdeen," Peeta says.

I twist my head around to look at him.

"The race isn't over yet," I reply before finally spotting an opening in the crowd and slipping through.

Peeta manages to slip through as well and I don't look back as I glide as fast as I can. It's been so long since I've raced someone just because it's fun and the endorphins rush through my body as a result. A smile spreads across my face as we approach the end and I see Holly waiting eagerly for us. She shouts and cheers as we get closer and I can practically feel Peeta nipping at me heels. But I'm determined not to let him win and with one last push I reach Holly.

She whoops and claps as I come to a sharp stop but Peeta isn't quite as elegant and he stumbles as he tries to slow down. His arms start to flap and he wobbles from side to side. I have to quickly slide towards him to catch him as he falls.

He falls into my chest and my arms wrap around his middle to steady him. His skates scratch the ice as he tries to find his balance again and he grips onto my waist as he straightens himself up. Our bodies are pressed against each other and I can feel my heart hammering through four layers of clothing. Peeta looks down at me with such a tender look that I can't look anywhere else other than him.

"Good thing I had you to catch me," he says softly.

I give him a sweet smile and my eyes instinctively flick down to his lips. We have never been this close before and his lips have never looked so appetising. Peeta's eyes become hooded too and I want nothing more than to pull him close and get lost in him.

"You saved Dad!" Holly suddenly exclaims.

The moment is broken and Holly pops up beside us as Peeta and I reluctantly part.

"I told you girls were the best, Dad," Holly adds.

I hastily look away from Peeta as he bends to talk to his daughter. I can't believe I wanted to kiss him in front of Holly. That's over stepping so many boundaries and I think that maybe I'm getting too close to them both.

"Of course you were right. You were awesome," he says.

Holly beams and slips her hand into Peeta's.

"Let's go round together this time," she says. She then holds out her free hand for me. "Come on, Katniss. We need to make sure Dad doesn't fall over."

I smile as I take her hand and start skating round at a more leisurely pace. Holly chatters all the way round forcing us to sing along to the Christmas songs that blast out from around the rink and against my better judgement I begin to have fun. Holly's innocent joy is so infectious that I find myself singing louder and louder the longer we spend on the rink. I can't help but laugh when Peeta tries to do the macarena on the ice rink and I smile in pride when I manage to teach Holly how to skate backwards. My cheeks start to hurt from smiling so much as we come off the rink.

As Holly promised we get hot chocolate afterwards and Peeta watches from a nearby table as Holly rushes over to watch a re-enactment of the nativity story.

I watch her with a smile and Peeta turns to me with a grin.

"Admit it. You're having fun," he says.

I shake my head as I turn to look at him.

"Maybe not everything about Christmas is bad," I admit with a grin. "I guess it's just been a while since I've had anyone to celebrate it with."

Peeta nods his head sadly.

"You are always welcome with Holly and me," he says. But then there is a pause ad Peeta suddenly looks nervous "But you are not just going to suddenly disappear are you? I'm very protective of Holly and after my wife died we haven't really let anyone new in."

"I understand that. I would never want to hurt Holly. The two of you have just somehow managed to worm your way into my life and I can't seem to let either of you go," I reply.

Peeta smiles softly at me and then reaches out to take hold of my hand. I interlink my fingers with his and give his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Good," Peeta says. "Because I can't seem to let you go either."

We share a smile and I get the urge to kiss him again. But I know Holly is just over there and she doesn't need to see that just yet. Instead Peeta brings my hand up to his lips and he places a gentle kiss on the back of my hand. It feels like the most intimate moment of my life.

When the nativity show ends Holly rushes back and drags us towards the Christmas stalls while Peeta and I pretend that we both aren't trying to sneak glances at each other. She would buy every bit of cheap crap on offer but this is one area Peeta is good at saying no to her and he limits her to buying one Christmas ornament for the tree.

My relationship with Peeta has shifted again. While we are both conscious to not show anything in front of Holly we stand so closely side by side as we survey the stalls. I find myself glancing at him every couple of seconds and the majority I find him staring back at me with a smile.

I have no interest in most of the stalls but there is one that sells handcrafted wooden ornaments that grabs my attention. My fingers reach out to gently touch a wooden ornament of a deer and I'm suddenly lost in a memory.

"My dad used to make ornaments like this. He would make a new one every year and he would lift me up so I could hang it on the tree," I say.

I can picture it so clearly. Dad and I wearing matching green cable knit jumpers and him making a big deal of revealing his new creation. He would always make up a song to go with the ornament and the song would always make me laugh. I would then spend ages surveying the tree and deciding the best place for it. Once I finally decided, Dad would lift me up so I could hang it. It was always one of my favourite times of year.

"I'm buying it for you," Peeta says, pulling out his wallet.

I shake my head as I am snapped out of my memory.

"No. Don't do that. I don't even have a Christmas tree," I say.

Holly and Peeta's eyes widen in disbelief.

"You don't have a Christmas tree? But they make your house so much prettier!" Holly exclaims.

Peeta shakes his head.

"Right. I'm definitely buying you this ornament and then Holly and I are going to take you to a Christmas tree farm to help you pick out a tree," he says.

"I really don't need a tree," I say.

"Everyone needs a tree!" Holly says.

"How can you argue with her?" Peeta adds.

I look between them both and they have a very determined look in their eye. I know a losing cause when I see one.

"Okay. But I'm going to need your help decorating," I concede.

"Yay! I love decorating the tree. Can I put the star on top?" Holly asks.

"I leave the decorating of the tree in your expert hands," I reply.

Holly whoops in delight and is back to singing Christmas songs again as her excitement levels increase.

* * *

The tree is almost complete and for the first time in a decade my apartment is filled with some Christmas cheer. I didn't let them go too over the top with the decorations but I did let them string up some white lights and to decorate the tree with silver and purple baubles. The only thing left to put on is the wooden deer ornament that Peeta insisted on buying. I hand it to Holly and look up at the tree.

"Where do you think it should go?" I ask her.

Holly tilts her head to the side as she thinks about it carefully. After a long moment she points to a branch near the top of the tree.

"It should go there! Everyone will be able to see it," she says.

I grin back.

"I think you're right. Do you want to help me put it on?" I ask.

Holly nods her head, not taking her eyes of the spot and I bend down to scoop her up. Holly's gaze doesn't leave the perfect spot as I lift her up and she reaches out to slide the ornament on. Her eyes sparkle with joy as I place her back down on her feet.

"Perfect," I say.

Holly turns to me with a big smile.

"You have to like Christmas now," she says.

I smile back.

"Maybe just a little bit," I reply.

Holly squeals with delight and flings her arms around me.

"Can we put on _Rockin' Christmas Time_?" she asks.

I nod my head.

"Go on then," I say.

Holly squeals again and I turn to put the song on. But as soon as the first notes play out the doorman phones me and I answer it with a smile.

"Sorry to bother you, Katniss, but Plutarch Heavensbee is here again and he says it's important. Something about an auction," he says.

My mood drops instantly. I've had a really good day and I don't want to have to deal with Plutarch.

"Let him up," I mumble.

Hopefully I can get rid of him quickly and without too much fuss in front of Holly and Peeta.

Plutarch knocks on the door a moment later and enters loudly as usual.

"Katniss, you look lovely tonight!" he exclaims.

"You really should phone ahead before you turn up. I have guests," I mumble.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just needed to run the auction by you. We've got some really good prizes but we were hoping to get something from your father's collection to really get a big donation for his charity," Plutarch replies.

I try to shuffle him into the kitchen and away from my other guests. But he clocks instantly what song is playing in the background and his eyes brighten up in -excitement.

"I would recognise that song anywhere! Does this mean you've changed your mind about coming to the party?" he asks.

I shake my head as I shove him into the kitchen but Holly has heard him and trots in to find out what is going on. She walks up silently to Plutarch and looks at him curiously.

"Who are you? I like your shirt," she says.

Plutarch is wearing a striped lilac and silver shirt today with the silver thread sparkling in the light. Holly reaches out to touch the shiny fabric while Peeta follows behind and places his hand on top of Holly's shoulder.

"Holly, you can't just barge in here," he says.

But Plutarch shakes his head and smiles broadly at her.

"It's not a problem. I'm glad you like my shirt. I really like your tights," he says.

Holly beams and she sticks out and twirls her leg about. Her tights are white with sparkly red dots on them and they are her favourite pair.

"Dad bought them for me. I'm going to wear them at the Christmas talent show," she replies.

"You will be the star of the show in those tights!" Plutarch exclaims. He then bends down and sticks out his hand for Holly to shake. "I'm Pluatarch. I used to be Katniss' dad's manager. Who are you?"

"I'm Holly. Katniss likes eating my dad's cakes!" she replies.

Plutarch chuckles and then looks up at me.

"Katniss does love food," he says. He then turns to Peeta. "And I take it this must be your dad?"

Peeta smiles at him and sticks out his own hand to shake.

"Yeah. I'm Peeta. I own the bakery just down the road," he replies.

"Oh how delightful! I must pop in," Plutarch says.

Peeta then turns to catch my eye.

"I don't think you ever actually told me what your dad did," he says.

My heart sinks as I realise I have to admit the truth about my dad. But Plutarch beats me to it.

"Katniss! I can't believe you didn't tell him. Heath Everdeen only wrote the best Christmas song of all time. _Rockin' Christmas Time_!" he says.

Peeta's eyes widen in surprise.

"Your dad wrote that song?" he says.

I hang my head.

"That's why I hated it so much. I've heard it too many times," I reply.

Peeta gives me a small smile but Plutarch has got excited.

"You must help me convince Katniss to come to the twenty-fifth anniversary celebration. It really is a great song," he says.

Peeta catches my eye before replying to Plutarch.

"I think that is Katniss' decision. I couldn't persuade her to do anything," he says.

I smile in gratitude and Holly tugs on Plutarch hand.

"_Rockin' Christmas Time_ is my favourite song? Do you want to hear me sing it?" she asks.

Plutarch grins broadly and nods his head.

"I couldn't think of a greater pleasure! Lead the way!" he exclaims.

Holly beams and leads him through to the living room. I can hear her excitedly babble about how I helped her learn the learn the song and Plutarch laps up every minute of it.

I'm left standing in the kitchen facing Peeta and he takes a few steps towards me. He reaches out to place a comforting hand on my forearm.

"I think I'm beginning to understand why you don't like Christmas," he says.

I sigh as I look up at him.

"As soon as Dad wrote that song, Christmas changed for us. He no longer made those wooden tree ornaments and we didn't decorate the tree together. Christmas came all about performing that song and it didn't take long for me to resent it for how it changed my life," I say.

Peeta nods his head sadly.

"And didn't your dad die in car accident on a way to a performance of it?" he says.

I nod my head.

"He was going to sing it at the some Christmas light switch on but his car hit a patch of ice and he didn't even make it to the hospital alive. I think I have every right to hate this time of year," I reply.

Peeta pulls me in for a comforting embrace. I bury my nose into his shoulder and grip him close.

"I get it," he says. "I lost Madge weeks before Christmas and I didn't know how I could ever enjoy Christmas again. I couldn't imagine celebrating it without her. But you know what got me through it?"

I tip my head up and shake my head. He smiles softly down at me as he brushes some hair off my face.

"Your dad's song," he says. I look up at him confused. Peeta smiles at me again. "Holly has always loved the song. Even when she was in Madge's belly she would kick every time it came on. Three weeks after Madge died it was on the radio and she started to sing along. In that moment she was so happy that I couldn't help but join in with her. It was the first time I smiled after Madge died and the first time that I realised there could still be good moments in life."

I shake my head in disbelief but Peeta carries on.

"I understand why the song brings you bad memories but I want you to know that it brought so much joy into mine and Holly's life. That's the legacy your dad left behind," he says.

I sniff back a tear as I bury my head back into Peeta's shoulder again.

"I guess I've been so focused on my own feelings towards the song I didn't realise it could have a positive effect. Thank you for sharing that with me," I say.

Peeta gives me a little squeeze.

"We all handle grief in different ways. Just know you are not alone," he replies.

I give him a grateful squeeze and we stand holding each other in the kitchen for a long moment. This time it's not Peeta's lips that I crave but the feeling of security he seems to bring me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

A couple of days later, I'm sitting in the back of the bakery with Holly, helping her make a banner for her talent show. The girl sure does love glitter and I'm covered in the stuff as she sings along to Christmas songs while we both stick more sequins on.

"I think this is going to be the brightest and sparkliest banner at the talent show," I say.

"Yeah! I want to make sure that I can see you, Daddy and Grandpa in the audience!" she exclaims.

I smile as I lean in closer to her.

"Don't worry. Your dad and I have already made plans to make sure we are in the front row," I reply.

Holly's grin gets wider and she bounces on her seat.

"I'm so excited! It's going to be the best day ever!" Holly says.

I can't help but grin at her enthusiasm. Against all odds this energetic and joyful seven-year-old has wormed her way into my heart. Now when I come into the bakery she grabs my hand and pulls me into the back and we keep each other amused while Peeta works busily at the front.

"Katniss, you are putting the wrong sequins on. They need to be the silver snowflakes, not the pink hearts!" Holly adds.

"You can be pretty bossy, little miss," I say, poking Holly in the side.

"That's because she's watched me too many times ordering people about in the kitchen," Peeta says as he wanders through.

I turn to him and we share a grin before Holly lifts our banner in the air. A cloud of blue and silver glitter falls from the paper as she hoists it up and she beams with pride.

"What do you think of our banner, Dad? Does it need more sequins?" Holly asks.

Peeta smiles as sits down beside Holly, stroking some of her hair back before studying the banner.

"You can never have enough sequins," he replies.

Holly nods her head in agreement as Peeta reaches over for the silver snowflakes.

"I think we should put some around the words here," he says.

Holly looks up at me with a pointed look.

"See. I told you silver snowflakes were better," she says.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not a sequin connoisseur like you two," I reply.

"Don't worry, Katniss. I'll teach you," Holly says.

I chuckle and Peeta catches my eye from across the table. We share another smile and I'm still a little reluctant to admit just how much I treasure these small moments with him and Holly.

The three of us carry on with the banner, Holly keeping us right and Peeta and I exchanging glances whenever we can. I don't know if he's doing it on purpose, but Peeta keeps reaching for the sequins at the same time as me, our hands brushing against each other every time he does. My cheeks begin to hurt from smiling so much.

We eventually finish it and I reluctantly get up to leave, not wanting to intrude on their family time any longer.

"I better get going. I have my own deadlines to make," I say.

Peeta gets up too to show me out and Holly pouts a little.

"Can't you stay for dinner?" she asks.

Peeta rubs the top of her head.

"Katniss has work to do, just like you have homework to complete," he says, raising his eyebrow at her.

Holly sighs and runs her finger through some loose glitter on the table.

"I suppose," she says.

I smile as I bend down to look at her.

"I'll come in tomorrow. You still need to teach me how to draw Rudolph," I say.

Holly smiles before flinging her arms around me.

"Okay. And drawing Rudolph is really easy!" she says.

"I'm sure it will be with you as my teacher," I reply.

Holly gives me a big grin before releasing me and I straighten up to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I say with a wave.

Holly waves back and Peeta gives her a smile before leading me to the back door.

"Thanks for keeping Holly entertained this afternoon. Though I apologise for all the glitter," he says.

"Yeah. I'm definitely going to need to shower when I get in," I reply brushing some glitter off my sleeve. "Just let me know if I'm overstepping my boundaries with her. I'm not trying to replace anyone."

"I know you aren't. But I keep telling you that we like having you around. Both of us," Peeta replies.

He then smiles at me as he gently reaches out to brush something off my cheek.

"Glitter," he says showing me his glittery fingers.

I smile and the atmosphere in the room seems to change. Snow has begun to fall softly outside and we're are both illuminated by the street lamps from outside. It's just like at the ice rink and I feel myself being drawn to him. We both step closer to each other and I tilt my head up. My heart beats faster as I feel the warmth of him and his cinnamon and dill smell fills my nostril. I take a deep breath and sigh as I look into Peeta blue eyes. He smiles softly back at me as he tucks some hair behind my ear.

"I really want to kiss you but I can't just yet. I hope you can understand that," he says.

And I do understand it. We've only known each other just over a month and he has Holly to think about. We can't rush into anything when she is concerned.

"I get it. I'm not going anywhere," I reply.

Peeta gives me another smile before reaching down and giving my hand a squeeze.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he replies.

"You definitely will," I say.

I linger on the doorstep, playing with Peeta's fingers before he opens the door for me. He keeps hold of my hand as I step outside and our arms become stretched until we are reluctantly forced to let go, our fingers gently brushing each other as we finally drop hands.

* * *

I enter my apartment building with a smile on my face and say a cheery hello to the doorman. He gives me a smile back but one of my neighbours is in the lobby too and she throws me a nasty glare. I frown at her reaction but am in too good a mood to worry myself about it. That is until my neighbour's words cut across the lobby.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," she says.

I turn around with furrowed eyebrows.

"Excuse me? Have I done something to offend you?" I ask.

I'm pretty sure I've only said about five words to this woman before in my life. I can't think what her problem is.

"I saw the reports online. You're not going to your own father's record celebration and have slammed his music and talent. I can't believe you have disowned such a brilliant man," she says.

My brains wrack through what report she could be talking about. I haven't been made aware of anything online but it sounds like it's been leaked I'm not attending the twenty-fifth anniversary of _Rockin' Christmas Time._ I shake my head in disbelief as I take an angry step towards her.

"You know nothing about either me or my father so don't give judgement on something you don't understand," I say in a low voice.

The woman lets out an annoyed puff but I turn my back on her and head to my apartment. I don't need her feeding the twenty-four-hour news cycle with our confrontation.

I slam my apartment door behind me as I enter the apartment and immediately grab my ipad. I jab my name into a search engine and the screen is soon filled with dozens of news articles about me.

_Heath Everdeen's daughter refusing to attend his party_

_Disowned! Heath Everdeen's daughter hates his song and wants nothing to do with it_

_The World's Worst Daughter? Heath Everdeen's daughter will not attend his memorial_

Anger rises up inside me as my hand clench into fists. I click on a few stories and this only increases my anger. Most start with the fact I'm not attending the anniversary party but then move onto lies about how I'm happy to take royalties on the song and refusing to re-release the song for charity because I hate it so much.

I shake my head as I read through them.

"Fucking Plutarch," I mutter.

This must have been him in a last ditch effort to force me to come to the party. He's going to feel my full wrath the next time I see him.

The articles are bad but the comments are even worse. Most people believe it and leave hateful messages underneath.

_This is disgusting! Clearly only loved her dad for his money_

_I don't know how anyone could say those things about their dad. What a horrible person._

_Right folks. Who's joining me to storm Katniss Everdeen's house and get justice for the great Heath Everdeen?_

I scream in frustration. None of these people have a fucking clue! But they feel like they can pass judgment just because they can hide behind a keyboard. I slam my ipad down and silently seethe in my kitchen.

The next day is horrendous. My social media is bombarded with negative comments and various online news sources try to contact me to get my side of the story. Even my outdoor blog isn't safe as instead of readers leaving comments about my articles, they just post more abuse.

I know it is bad for me but I can't stop reading the comments. I get sucked into the black hole and before I know it I've spent two hours reading all the hate for me and I feel terrible about myself. Everything in my body feels heavy and all energy seems to have been sapped out of me.

I sit alone and silent for a long time after I've put the ipad down. I know going outside will just make things worse. I've been involved in scandals like this before when my dad was alive and the paparazzi hounded me and Dad outside our home just to get a picture. Some shout abuse to get a reaction that will make their picture worth more. I don't have to deal with that. I won't deal with that.

I then make a snap decision. I angrily tap on my ipad to find the next flight out of Panem. Somewhere tropical, sunny and remote. Withing five minutes I'm pulling out my credit card and booking a flight that leaves tomorrow morning. I never normally stay in town for Christmas any way. I could be on a sunny island somewhere, far away from the paparazzi and judgemental stares from strangers in the street. I'm getting on a plane as soon as possible.

As I start throwing clothes into a suitcase. I pick up my phone and call Plutrach. It goes straight to voicemail.

"Plutarch, you are a sneaky arsehole. I can't believe you leaked that story to press. I've been receiving awful messages all day. You're just as bad as all the trolls and I'm definitely not going to the party and won't even be in the country now. I hope you are happy with yourself," I say angrily.

I jab the button to end the message and throw my phone on the bed before I continue with the packing, my mind firing so many angry thoughts towards Plutarch.

My suitcase is almost full when my phone pings with a message. I pick it up expecting it to be Plutarch but my heart stops when I see Peeta's name.

_Hey. Just saw the stories and wanted to check you are okay. There is a mince pie and cheese bun waiting for you at the bakery if you need cheering up. X_

My heart clenches at his message. I hadn't thought about him and Holly as I made my decision to leave and just the thought of them causes me to pause for a moment. But then I look out the window and see the paparazzi across the street. I can't stay here. It's too hard.

* * *

I manage to sneak out the back of my apartment block wearing a hat and scarf that covers half my face. My footsteps are heavy through the snow as I head towards the bakery, dreading the conversation I will have when I get there.

When I arrive Peeta is in the kitchen, adding the finishing touches to some cookies. He looks up at me when I enter with a smile so bright that it makes my heart clench. I don't want to say the next words.

"Hey. How are you? I thought you could do with some cookies to cheer you up," he says, dusting his hands and taking a step towards me.

But I take a step back from him and have to look down when I see the confusion on his face. I fiddle with my hands as I get ready to tell him.

"For once I'm not here for the food," I reply. "I came to let you know that I'm leaving. Tomorrow morning. I'll probably be gone for a few weeks."

Peeta's eyebrows furrow further and he shakes his head.

"You're leaving? To go where?" he asks.

"Some island in the Caribbean. I need to get out of Panem," I say.

"Why? Because of the story published last night? Running away isn't going to make that better, Katniss," he says.

I laugh and shake my head.

"You have no idea what it's like for me. You don't have reporters outside your house or people sending you hateful messages online," I reply.

"Then talk to me about it. Let me help you get through it," Peeta says.

He steps forward and takes my hands to give them a comforting squeeze. But I shake my head as I pull them away. The hurt look on Peeta's face makes my heart ache.

"I'm not dragging you and Holly into my mess," I reply.

"So instead you are just going to leave us? What about Holly's talent show tomorrow? She is so excited about you coming," he says.

"I know she is. That's why I came to tell you I was leaving so she won't be disappointed when I don't turn up tomorrow," I reply.

His features harden and he finally takes a step back from me. He crosses his arm as he shakes his head.

"Well it's too late for that," Peeta says.

I hang my head as I find is difficult to look him in the eye. I know he is right.

Peeta loosens his arms as he hangs them by his side and he shakes his head.

"I've been so stupid. You said you wouldn't disappear and I believed you. I let you into mine and Holly's life too quickly," he says.

I nod my head and Peeta looks at me expectedly wanting me to say something to make things better but I don't have any words. He lets out a resigned sigh as he steps even further away from me.

"I can get over the fact that you've hurt me. I've been through worse but I can't get over the fact you are going to hurt Holly. Can't you even stay one more day to see her show?" he pleads.

I shake my head.

"My flight is already booked. I'm leaving tomorrow," I reply.

Peeta's face drops even further and he looks down at the ground.

"Then you can tell her why you are not coming to see her. I don't want to see the look on my daughter's face when she finds out," he replies.

My heart sinks because I don't want to see that look either.

"I understand that," I reply.

Peeta nods his head tersely and then moves round the counter to head to the kitchen door.

"She's in the next room. I'll be through here to pick up the pieces," he says.

I hate the cool tone in his voice as he speaks to me and he can't even look at me as I walk past. I pause and turn to look at him before going through to Holly.

"I really I am sorry," I say.

But Peeta doesn't say anything in reply and his silence cuts deeper than any of the negative messages on social media.

Holly is of course singing Christmas songs in the next room as she makes red and gold paper chains. She stops when she sees me enter and holds up a paper chain with pride.

"Look, Katniss! I made it all myself. It's going to look awesome around our fireplace," she says.

I force a smile but my heart is heavy with what I have to tell her. Holly is such a happy child and I don't like the thought of being the person that takes the smile off her face.

I step forwards and bend down to be at her eye level.

"It's very pretty. You are so artistic," I say.

Holly beams as she bounces on her toes.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow! Are you and Dad going to be in the front row?" she asks.

My heart drops and I take a deep breath as I prepare to tell her.

"About tomorrow, Holly. I've got something to tell you. I'm not going to be able to come. I'm going on vacation tomorrow. I'm so sorry," I reply.

Holly's face drops just like her father's and she looks down at the ground.

"But you promised you'd come. You helped make a banner and everything," she says.

"I know. And I'm so sorry but I can't stay in Panem at the moment," I say.

Holly looks up at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"Is it because you don't like Christmas? I can stop singing Christmas songs if you will stay," she says.

My heart breaks and I have to pull her in for a hug so she doesn't see the tear slip down my cheek.

"No. It's not because I don't like Christmas. You made me see how much fun it can be. I'm going to miss you when I'm on vacation," I say.

Holly squeezes me back as she buries her head in my shoulder.

"I don't want you to go," she sniffs.

"I know you don't. And I'm so sorry, Holly," I reply.

Holly sniffs again and I keep hold of her for a long time, not really wanting to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that afternoon I am slowly packing the last of my things. I can't quite seem to shift the heaviness in my heart from my goodbye with Peeta and Holly.

The doorman calls telling me Plutarch is here. I let him in wanting to know why he leaked the story. I open the door to him with a pissed look on my face. But Plutarch is standing looking very apologetic on the other side.

"Katniss, I didn't leak the story. I promise you. It came from the top of Snow Records. I would have never let them leak the story if I had known," he says.

"Why should I believe you?" I reply with my arms crossed.

"Because I understand why you don't want to come to the twenty-fifth celebration. I'm sorry that I ever tried to pressurised you to come," he says.

It is the most sincere I have ever seen Plutarch look and even though part of me tells me that I have no reason to trust him, I believe him now. I uncross my arms and step aside to let him in.

"I accept your apology," I say.

Plutarch sighs in relief and steps into my apartment but his eyebrows furrow when he sees the suitcase in the hallway.

"You are really leaving the country? I thought you were being dramatic on the phone," he says.

I sigh as I look over at the suitcase.

"You saw the paparazzi outside the building. I need to get out and wait for all this all to die down," I reply.

Plutarch shakes his head.

"But what about that man and his adorable little daughter? You seemed pretty close to them," he says.

"We were just friendly towards each other," I reply.

But even as the words leave my lips I know it is a lie. Plutarch sighs as he steps towards me.

"Katniss, you have Christmas decorations up and were singing _Rockin' Christmas Time_. For the first time in a long time you looked happy," he says.

I shake my head but Plutarch carries on.

"You said you hated Christmas because of your dad's song but you actually hated it because you had no one to celebrate it with. You didn't let anyone in because you were afraid to get hurt again," he says.

I hang my head as Plutarch's words have a ring of truth to them. Since Dad died there hasn't been really anyone I've really cared about. My longest relationship of any kind has probably been with Plutarch. But it was easier to be alone than risk my heart again.

"Don't run away when you finally have a chance of some happiness again," Plutarch adds.

I lift my head up to look up at him.

"What if they don't want me anymore?" I reply.

I don't know if Peeta could ever forgive me for trying to run away. Not when I hurt Holly.

Plutarch places a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Katniss, a man doesn't let you get close to his daughter if he didn't have strong feelings for you," he replies.

I want to believe Plutarch but I'm not sure I'm brave enough to stay in Panem and face Peeta again.

"Peeta hated me when I spoke to him earlier today," I say.

"Then all the more reason to stay and to make it up to him," Plutarch says.

* * *

The next day I stand at the entrance of Holly's school and take a deep breath. The paparazzi are still outside my building but I've turned off social media and am refusing to look at the messages being sent to me. I have something more important to do today.

There are some cheery PTA types standing by the door wearing sparkly Christmas sweaters and reindeer antlers. They point me in the direction of the dressing rooms and I push my way through an excited crowd to get to them.

The school is covered in paper snowflake chains and various Christmas art. Hot chocolate is being served beside an enormous Christmas tree covered in colourful baubles decorated by the children. The teachers are all dressed in Santa hats and I have never seen so many sequins being worn in one room. Before this would have been my nightmare but I find I don't mind it as much when I have someone important to see.

When I reach the dressing room it is a hubbub of activity. Frantic parents dab their children's faces with face paint and glitter while others chase their half-dressed children around. I stand on my tiptoes to scan the room and eventually spot Peeta and Holly with her grandpa in the corner. Holly looks adorable in a red velvet dress and her favourite sparkly tights. She wears a little Santa hat and I'm glad her face is free of make-up. Once again a smile appears on my face.

Holly sees me first and jumps up as soon as she does.

"Katniss! You came!" she says as she flings her arms around me.

I wrap my arms around her too and savour the feel of her embrace for a moment before looking to Peeta. He looks a lot more wary than his daughter whch is to be expected. But Holly is demanding my attention so I bend down so I can speak to her properly.

"I'm sorry I said that I wasn't coming. I was being stupid. Your talent show is more important to me than a vacation," I say.

Holly smiles broadly at me.

"I'm so happy you are here! Dad and Grandpa can't hold the banner all by themselves," she says.

"I thought they would need some help. I can't wait to hear you sing," I reply.

"Will you help me practise one last time. I don't want to mess up," she says.

I nod my head as I squeeze her hands.

"You won't mess up. You are going to be amazing and get everyone smiling and dancing," I say.

Holly nods her head eagerly as she gives me another hug. As soon as she pulls back she orders me to sit down so I can watch her practise one last time. I do so happily as she opens her mouth to sing. Peeta doesn't say anything as he watches us both but I am very conscious of his stare as we practise. I know it will take longer for him to forgive me than Holly.

Eventually the teachers come through to announce that the show will be start soon. All parents with kids in the show get front row seats and Peeta bends down to give Holly a big hug before he leaves.

"I'm so proud of you, Holly. I can't wait to hear you sing," he says.

The two of them hold onto each other tightly with Peeta whispering encouraging words into his daughter's ear. Holly is giddy with excitement when they part and she waves at us as we leave. I wave back but Peeta doesn't speak to me until she is out of sight.

"Why did you stay?" he asks as we walk to our seats.

"Because you were right. Running away isn't going to solve anything," I reply.

Peeta turns to look at me, surprised I am admitting he's right.

"You told me that you and Holly have hardly let anyone new in since your wife died. I haven't let anyone new in since my dad did. But you and Holly, you have become the most important people in my life. That scares me a little bit but I also told you I wouldn't disappear. And I don't want to. I'm sorry that I told you I was," I continue.

Peeta's features soften but I'm not finished yet.

"I know it's going to take you a while to trust me again but I'm going to do everything I can to prove that you can. I don't want to be any other place but here," I finish.

Peeta stops and gives me a small smile.

"Thank you for being here for Holly. The rest can wait," he replies.

I smile back and nod my head. I'll take that for now.

* * *

As promised we get front row seats and clutch our banner tightly as we wait for Holly to come out. There is the usual mixture of cool gymnastic routines, magic tricks that don't quite work and way too many performances to the _Frozen_ soundtracks but the kids all look cute and every performance is met with rapturous applause. When they finally announce Holly's name my heart is beating anxiously for her.

Peeta starts tapping his foot nervously as we wait for her and I reach over to give his hand a squeeze.

"You will be more nervous than her," I whisper in his ear.

Peeta turns to me with a smile and nod.

"I think you might be right. She loves an audience," he says.

We share a grin but her feet have stepped onto the stage and all three of us hoist up the banner and whoop and cheer loudly. Holly smiles as she comes on and soon spots our banner. She waves at us as she takes her spot and we lower the banner as the room quietens down for her to begin. Peeta and I share a glance just before she starts but Holly continues to smile and look confident. As soon as the first notes begins to play I know she is going to nail this.

I can't stop smiling throughout her performance and it doesn't take long for the rest of the audience to stand up and dance along. Holly is so confident as she sings clearly and sweetly and nails everyone one of her dance moves. She looks like she is having the time of her life and I may be biased but the applause sounds louder than for any of the other acts. Peeta raises his hands to his mouth to cheer loudly once she is finished and Holly waves at us again before taking her bow. Peeta doesn't stop cheering as she walks off the stage and once she has finally exited he reaches out to grab my hand.

"She was amazing! I can't believe my daughter just did that!" he says.

"She is something special," I agree, squeezing his hand back.

Peeta gives me a broad smile and I have never felt prouder of a person in my life.

* * *

Holly is in high spirits after the talent show. She didn't win. Some young ballet dancer danced to The Nutcracker and was amazing but it doesn't really matter. We all just live the high of Holly's performance.

"You need to come back for mince pies and hot chocolate!" Holly says tugging on my hand.

I look to Peeta to check this is okay.

"If your dad lets me," I say, a little nervous that he might say no.

But he smiles softly at me.

"Of course you can. I think I even have marshmallows for the hot chocolate," he says.

"Yay!" Holly says, jumping in delight.

I grin as she grabs both mine and Peeta's hand and Holly swings her arms between us as we make our way back to the bakery. I catch Peeta's eye as we walk and he gives me a smile that gives me hope that everything is going to be alright between us.

* * *

I didn't think we would ever get Holly into bed as she bounced around the room, re-enacting her earlier performance. Peeta and I watched it all with a smile on our faces and we couldn't help but laugh when she almost tripped over her own feet in one over enthusiastic spin. This doesn't deter Holly though and she quickly regained her balance and continues her merry dance.

Eventually she tires herself out though and Peeta carries her to bed. He gently tucks her into her bed, making sure she has her favourite stuffed reindeer under her arm and kissing her on top of her head. He tiptoes backwards out of her room and carefully closes her door. Once he's sure he hasn't woken her he turns and faces me.

"You ready for another mince pie and that chat we talked about?" he asks.

I nod my head and he smiles before turning to lead me to the kitchen.

Once in there Peeta hands me a mince pie and we both take a seat at the breakfast bar. My heart starts to beat faster as I get anxious again what he might say.

"I'm sorry again for trying to run away. I guess I'm used to doing that at this time of year," I say.

Peeta nods his head.

"I understand why you find this time of year hard but it still hurt when you tried to leave us. It was always my biggest fear with our friendship. I guess I didn't realise just how much I actually cared about you," he replies.

I reach out to clutch his hands in mine.

"I didn't realise how much I cared about you either, Peeta. It took Plutarch to point it out to me. But I realise now. I'm falling in love with you and I mean it when I say I'm sticking around," I say.

A smile spreads across Peeta's face.

"I'm glad you didn't get on the plane," he replies. "Because I'm falling in love with you too."

I let out a sigh of relief and we both lean in to rest our foreheads against each other. Peeta reaches up to gently caress the side of my face. I let out a sigh of content as his hand runs down to rest on my neck.

"Can I kiss you? Or do I have to get the mistletoe out?" I ask.

Peeta chuckles as he brushes some hair back off my face.

"We'll make you a Christmas enthusiast yet," he replies.

I chuckle too as I brush my nose against his. Peeta gently tips my head up and I look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I think I can be persuaded," I reply.

Peeta smiles again and slowly brings his lips to mine. The first kiss is soft, tender and leaves my skin tingling but my hungry lips chase after his for something deeper. I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my body closer to his as my mouth opens up for him. Peeta squeezes me as our tongues reach out to tangle together and a warmth flushes throughout my whole body. Time disappears as I continue to kiss him feeling like we are melting into each other and wishing time could freeze this moment forever.

* * *

_One year later_

"Dad you need to sit there!" Holly orders as she grabs Peeta's hand and plonks him down on the sofa which sits directly in front of the giant Christmas tree.

Holly's outfit matches the sparkly tree. The sequins in her gold skirt keep catching in the lights on the tree and the Rudolph's nose lights up on her Christmas sweater. Peeta is equally jollily dressed wearing a singing Santa hat and sweater that makes him look like an elf.

"I will. I will. I was just getting the mince pies," he says.

Holly shakes her head and puts her hand on her hips.

"This is going to be the best Christmas performance ever. Mince pies can wait," she says.

I chuckle as I bend down to stroke some of Peeta's hair. The Mellark's Christmas spirit has finally rubbed off on me and I'm willingly wearing reindeer antlers and a dress covered in a holly pattern.

"Surely you have learnt to never argue with you daughter. You never win," I say, placing a kiss on his lips.

Peeta smiles into the kiss.

"I never seem to win with you either. I'm tired of losing," he teases.

"That's because girls are the best," Holly says as she turns to make sure the speakers are set up right.

I'm glad that she is so accepting of my relationship with Peeta. We kept it secret from her for six months as we figured it all out but I don't think I ever heard her squeal so loudly when we eventually told her just before Independence Day.

"That I do agree with," Peeta says with a grin.

I share a grin with him as Holly stops fiddling with the speakers and turns to face me. She gives me a big smile.

"Ready to be awesome?" she asks.

"I only want to be awesome with you," I reply with a grin, bumping her hip with mine.

Holly gives me one last grin before turning back to face Peeta.

"This is going to be better than my performance at the talent show last year," she says.

"I'm sure it is. You both have voices like angels," he replies.

I roll my eyes.

"I will only take so many cheesy comments like that," I say.

Peeta grins.

"I love you too, Katniss," he says, blowing me a kiss.

I shake my head and Holly giggles.

"Okay! Let's do this!" she exclaims.

I nod my head with a smile and Holly hits a button so the music starts playing. We've practised the performance many times now and I'm pretty sure that I could do it in my sleep. But I have so much fun singing it with Holly. I've fallen back in love with the song.

Peeta smiles throughout, bobbing in time with the music. Holly and I turn to each other as soon as the chorus starts and I think Christmas isn't so bad when you spend it with people who love you.

_"So get singing,_

_Get dancing,_

_Fill your tummies with lots of stuffing_

_Let's have a rocking Christmas Time!" _we sing joyfully together.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that read this festive and fluffy spirit. Hopefully it put you in the mood for Christmas!**


End file.
